Weed extractors have been in use for many years, and have assumed various shapes and constructions, some very simple, as in Applicant's prior patent, U.S. Pat. No. 2,680,643 (copy enclosed), and others very complicated.
Applicant's prior patent was satisfactory, but was tiring to the user after a period of time, as the pressure needed to force the tool into the ground came entirely from the hands and arms. In addition, rotating the tool in the hands of the user could cause blisters, as the tool itself rubbed the hands.
In the improved tool shown herewith, the foot of the user is placed on the foot support to force the weed extractor end into the ground with a minimum of effort, and the rotating handles on the upper part of the tool insure that no abrasive action will occur between the tool and the hands of the user when the tool is rotated during use.